Next CONtestant SSxKO SongFic
by CherokeeFemme
Summary: The two Cons were made for each other... Or were they? Could somebody come in between what seemed like love at first fight?


Description: SongFic/story based on "Next Contestant" by Nickelback, containing Transformers Prime's Starscream and Knock Out as our main characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Starscream POV<strong>

Knock Out and I walked aboard the Nemesis, myself strolling a little slower so I could sneak a peek at his aft. _I'm such a luck son of a femme,_ I thought to myself.

"Don't make it so obvious, Scream, darling," Knock Out whispers, bringing me out of the sort of trance his body envelops me into.

"Gah, why you-" I was about to grab him up when I see we reached our destination. "Knock Out, this is it."

"Yep. Here we are."

Knock Out just got his license to be the chief of medical practices as we Decepticons make the trip to that flesh planet (the name isn't important). I give him a small wink and open the door which reads **MEDICAL BAY STRAIGHT AHEAD**.

* * *

><p><strong>Starscream POV, 2 hours later<strong>

"That should about do it," Knock Out announced just as he finished calibrating the medical equipment and putting them online. I was sitting in my barrack when I received the call, and went to check out the med bay to see if it was up to my second-in-command code.

"Very nice." I rubbed my chin as I slowly inspected each and every square inch of the med bay. "Just one problem, 'doctor'…" I made sure to emphasize the last word.

"What is it, 'Commander Starscream'?" The way he responded made my helm flutter.

"Where is your cosmetic quadrant? You have a scratch on your inner thigh."

"I WHAT?!" I chuckled as he screeched his reply and ran over to his table to grab some wax and the buffer. "How hideous! Why didn't you tell me sooner about this, Starscream?! You let me walk around this whole time with this ruining my appearance?! You should know better than that!"

"Knock Out, sweety. Calm your circuits. There isn't anything there. I just love watching you freak out. You get so sexy when you're upset."

Knock Out turned off the buffer and looked between his legs, seeing nothing but his perfectly polished maroon paint. "Well, you got me, Scream. Now get out of here; I got to find a new form to take and I want it to be a surprise."

* * *

><p><strong>Starscream POV, next day<strong>

Before the Nemesis was to take off, Megatron ordered a mandatory meeting in the bridge. There are so many new vehicons on this mission and it would probably be good to get to know just who we will be living and fighting beside for the next thousand solar cycles. Most of the vehicons were chit chatting when I received the call from Knock Out. I wanted to see the look on their pathetic faceplates when they saw who I was lucky enough to be with.

"I'm finished, and I'll be in the bridge in ten micro cycles," was the comm I got from him. I stood near the front of the room to have the best view.

_**I judge by what she's wearing Just how many heads I'm tearing**_

Seems I wasn't the only one who noticed his arrival.

The Vehicons was busy getting to know each other when an eerie silence fell in the room. I searched the room for an answer to why everycon fell silent; I followed their line of optic sight and my jaw dropped.

"Primus have mercy… How am I this lucky.." I whispered as I strolled through the crowd to meet up with my mech. He was handsome; I never seen a mech with such beauty as Knock Out had. Yes, I had a hatred of ground vehicles (saw them as useless compared to us flying machines) but this mech has a way to change my mind of such an opinion.

All this ran through my processors until I stopped in my tracks. _How dare that Vehicon look at my sparkmate the way he is!_ Furious, I stormed up to this disgraceful bot.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" I spat at the bot.

"Oh, just checking out the new toy that we seem to get to play with. How much Cyberbucks do you think it'll take to get him in my berth, huh?" The mech had the audacity to keep his optics fixtrated on Knock Out, who was currently making himself a cube of Energon.

I grabbed his faceplate and turned it towards me.

"YOU LOOK AT YOUR SUPERIORS WHEN THEY ARE TALKING TO YOU! I am Commander Starscream! That mech you happen to disregard is MY sparkmate. What is your name, soldier? Rage filled my circuits.

"Tell your sparkmate that my name is Steve-4789, and I'll see him soon.." Steve made a kiss with his lips.

"THAT'S IT!" I raised my claw up in the air. _This mech's gonna heave my wrath!_

"Starscream! What in the name of Primus are you doing?"

I lowered my claw and threw Steve on the ground to turn and see Knock Out, holding two Energon cubes.

"Darling. I was just," I made sure to give the dirty optic to Steve, "I was just teaching our new soldiers who is superior and not to challenge my authority." I turned back to my sparkmate. "Have I told you you are looking mighty fine tonight? I can't help but love the new look.." I wrapped my arm through his, walking him away from the busy crowd of the main hall.

"You don't look half bad yourself, Scream," the ground-dweller winked to his other half. "How about we take this back to our quarters and have some fun?" Each word that came out of his voice box was laced with ecstasy.

"Oh how you read my processors." As we walked away, I made sure to place my hand on his aft and sneak a peek back at Steve, sending him the stare that screamed _if I see your face again you're dead._

I shuttered when his evil smile replied _you haven't seen the last of me._

* * *

><p><strong>Knock Out's POV, 6 months later<strong>

"And that should about do it." Knock Out finished welding the injury on the Vehicon, then gave him the look. "You are all fixed up! Next time, make sure to HAVE back up before you charge at the Autobots, alright? Doctor's orders."

"Yes sir, Doctor Knock Out!" The Vehicon inspected his newly repaired arm, then gave his medic a look of certainty.

"Alright," Knock Out picked up his tablet and read the patient list. "Now, go get Steve-4789 and tell him the doctor is ready to see him."

"Yes sir, Doc!" The Vehicon jogged out of the medical bay, leaving Knock Out alone for a few micro cycles. Knock Out took the time to sterilize the berth and wash his claws. With his back to the entrance, while inspecting his claws for blemishes, that's when it happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Starscream's POV<strong>

"Blasted Earth tech!" Starscream stepped through the ground bridge onto the Decepticon warship, Nemesis, with a slight limp. His wings were covered in scratches. "How could a race so pathetic do so much damage? I swear on Megatron's spark.." He caught himself before running back into the portal. _Calm down, Scream_, he thought to himself. _You hadn't seen Knock Out since you left for this mission. You missed his sexy self and he knows how to make you feel better. _He turned the nob and shut off the ground bridge, and headed to Knock Out's home-away-from-home.

As he got within a thousand feet radius of the med bay, he slowed his pace and activated the comm link. "Knock Out, honey's home! Tell any patient you are currently with to leave, as I commandeer the physician."

_Static_

"Sweetie, anybody there?"

_Static_

Starscream's mind started to fill with worry. _Why is he not answering? He knows to never shut off his comm link! _"Knock Out! As your Commander, I order you to answer your comm link this instant!"

_Static_

At that point Starscream picked up his pace, practically running towards the med bay. He almost crashed into the Vehicon who was exiting the med bay as he entered. He grabbed him by the neck and threw him up against the wall. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" A mix of rage and worry filled his voice, and spraying the Vehicon with spit.

"Nothing! Nothing Commander! Not me! It was the other soldier!"

"You lie!" Starscream raised his claw and was about to end that soldier's life until he heard his sparkmate's scream. He looked towards the med bay, then back towards the Vehicon, letting him go. "I got other things to tend for. Leave my sight now."

"Yes, Commander!" The Vehicon then sprinted away around the corner.

The commanding officer made sure the Vehicon was out of sight until he changed his focus back towards the med bay, entering quickly. As he rounded the corner, his circuitry filled with even more rage than before. Knock Out was laying on the floor with most of his armor ripped off by no other than that wretched Steve! It seemed his sparkmate was able to put a wound on his attacker's shoulder joint, but that didn't stop him from twisting the doctor's own arm backwards, his own saw being used as a weapon against himself.

"Stars- help.." Knock Out twisted and let out a wimper.

"Steve! Do you dare put your claws on my sparkmate?" Starscream got into his fighting stance, completely forgetting about his earlier injuries with the humans, and transformed his arms into the photon blasters.

Steve kept his position, still facing his victim. "Starscream.. Do you remember that night.. That night we boarded this very ship for the last time?"

_How could I not forget! Some slagging Vehicon lef a nasty taste in my mouth that night! _Starscream pondered.

"Well, since that night I've been keeping my optic out on this one, planning my way to break your little spark.." Steve leaned down nearly on top of Knock Out's helm and licked it, causing the doctor to scream.

"I swear to Primus I'll have you fed to the Insecticons when you're off of me!" Knock Out kicked his legs, causing a nearby table to fall.

"I won't say this again, puny drone. Get. Your. Claw. Off. My. Sparkmate." Starscream inched his way closer until he was toe-to-toe away from the Vehicon, optics buring holes through said Vehicon.

"It seems I can't have what I want; and if I can't have what I want, nobody can have him." The Vehicon raised Knock Out's arm backwards, then quickly shooting the saw-wielding-arm towards the neck of its owner.

But not quickly enough.

As soon as the last syllable was spoken, Starscream released a hellfire of blasts into the chest of Steve, causing him to let go of Knock Out, stagger a little, then fall to the floor. Just to make sure, Starscream went over to the corpse and ripped out his spark.

"There goes the first contestant."

* * *

><p><strong>Mix POV<strong>

"What the frag just happen?!" Knock Out's processors went everywhere. _What was up with that mech? What gave him the right to touch me? My Primus, how much damage did he do to my paint job?! _Knock Out quickly sat up to inspect his body and gasped. Starscream saw this and kneeled beside him.

"Thank Primus I got here at the time I did. I could've lost my sparkmate!" Starscream gently patted his mech's cheek.

"I have you know I'm capable of defending myself. He just.. crept up on me while I was polishing my claws.." Knock Out looked away for a moment.

Of course Starscream rolled his optics.

Starscream stood up, then sent out a command over the comm link. "I request a soldier to the med bay, STAT. Don't take too long getting here." He then disconnected and bent down, wrapping his lengthy arms around his mate. "Can't have you sitting here the whole time, can we?" He then mustered all the energy he had left in him and picked up Knock Out, setting him on the nearby berth. By the time Knock Out was on the berth, two Vehicons entered the bay. Starscream faced them. "Clean up that pile of trash over there-" pointing to the lifeless carcass that was Steve-4789, "and I better not see another example of this happen ever again, do you hear me?!" The seeker managed to send shivers down the Vehicons' circuitry.

"Where would you suggest disposing of the body, Commander?" replied one of the Vehicons.

"Feed him to the Insecticons," Knock Out managed to state.

The Vehicons faced the lieutenant for permission.

"Yes. Now leave my presence."

"Yes Commander!" As the Vehicons did their thing, Starscream turned back to his mate.

"I got to keep a closer optic on you, sexy mech…"

**FIN**.. or is it?


End file.
